stay alive
by Mojobojo
Summary: this short story is an alternate ending to Allegiant, in which Tris does get shot by David and comes very close to death, but survives. disclaimer: I do not claim to own any books in the divergent trilogy.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own divergent or any of the characters I use in this story.

Some quotes from the actual story will be used.

This is an alternate ending to allegiant, in which Tris survives being shot by David.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"

"Tris went into the weapons lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum and set off the memory serum," she pauses to look at me with far more sympathy than she ever has before. "David shot her, several times, and we aren't sure if she's going to make it." Her eyes begin to well up with tears as soon as the last words leave her mouth.

The world seems to be muffled by a thick, hazy fog. I understand what is happening around me to some degree, yet I feel separate from it all, as if I am gazing upon the life of another from a far away place. I hear Christina demand answers, I hear Cara explain to her that it took them far too long to find a doctor, because nobody knew who they were. Now she is in a critical state, but there is some chance of her survival. The things she says reach my ears, technically, but my brain cannot seem to process them like it used to. My brain can't seem to process anything at the moment. She might as well be speaking underwater.

Through my haze I manage to summon one clear thought: I have to see her.

"Cara," I gasp, my voice sounds high pitched and full of emotion, but how, when I feel so numb? "I need to see her." Then louder, "take me to her, now." my voice is getting louder still, this is bad, I am near hysterical. "Please!" I cry, not even ashamed of the stray tears rolling down my cheeks.

"She wouldn't want you to see her like this, you know that, don't you?" Cara pleads with me, her whole face begging me to be cooperative, to be a good boy who lets the adults handle things while he waits patiently in his room. Too bad for her, I'm not in the mood to be cooperative.

"To hell with what she wants!" I am practically screaming now, "I have to see that she's alive! I have to be there, I need to know what they are doing to her!" I'm not sure where that sudden bout of shouting came from, but it's over now. My voice quiets to a hoarse rasping whisper. "You can take me to her, or I will find her my damn self, I think I know my way around the compound at this point, don't you?" She sighs, her erudite face full of emotion and concern. "Follow me," she says in a soft, low voice.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

We enter the room where Tris lies, still motionless, being operated on, and still covered in blood. Everything inside of me breaks, seeing her small fragile body sprawled at awkward angles, arms twisted this way and that so that the doctors can operate uninterfered. I think I would collapse to the ground right there if not for the heart monitor beside her, showing the weak but steady beating of her heart, showing me that she still has life. I try to focus my mind on simpler details, like how the door behind me is further to the right side of the room than the left, or how the medical tools gleam when the lights shift, anything to keep me from lunging towards my poor broken Tris.

Then my mind picks up another detail, this room shouldn't be Tris's, this was Uriah's room. "Cara," I ask unsteadily, "w-why isn't Uriah here?" She claps a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, "they already disconnected his l-life support, Zeke and Hana already said goodbye." for some reason, this is the moment where I lose it, any form of composure that I may have had left. I begin to yell, and I cannot stop, I'm not even sure that I want to, I need to release some of the emotion pent up inside me. People tell me to calm down, but I can't, at least not until someone shoves a syringe full of sedative into my arm.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

I spend the next few days between waking and sleeping, not being able to manage either extreme, I tried to visit her again, but Cara advised my not to, this time I took her advice. I don't know how long it is before Christina storms into the room, her face filled with emotion. I don't think much of it at first, who would blame her for crying, with all she has been through. Only when she speaks do I realize that she is excited, not upset.

"Four!" she exclaims, "she's awake, come on _hurry!_" I stand immediately, trying to run, but stumbling and swaying as vertigo and how little I have been using my muscles catches up to me. With Christina steadying me at my side, we make our way down the seemingly impossibly long hallway together.

I run to her bed, every muscle in my body straining to wrap her in my arms and never let go, but all I do is hold her hand, tears of joy and relief cascading down my face. When I first came in here she was straining to sit up, but now she relaxes, clutching my arm like a lifeline.

"Tris, Tris, oh my god Tris," it's stupid, but all I can think to say. Her lips move as if she is trying to say something, and then a barely audible whisper comes from her mouth, "Beatrice."

"Beatrice," I amend.

* * *

This is all for the fanfic, I hope you enjoyed this alternate ending to allegiant! Please feel free to leave reviews, I would appreciate any support or constructive criticism.


End file.
